


The Pretty Boy Genuis

by ZenoObsessed



Category: Akatsuki no Yona
Genre: Gen, I’m torturing my child I’m sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 13:55:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17305838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZenoObsessed/pseuds/ZenoObsessed
Summary: Three years. My blog is four years old and three years ago I changed my url to ZenoObsessed and the rest was history. I’ve made some wonderful friends and people I consider family. Thank you so much for making this fun and for helping me with my writing. I hope to keep writing for you guys for a long time. NOW! For some high quality Yun angst! Just what you guys deserve





	The Pretty Boy Genuis

Yun jumped up as the door slid away and Zeno was thrown in. The thud seem to echo throughout the cell. This wasn’t the same thing as Xing. Cold stone shut out all warmth and the dim light from the torches made shadows appear on the walls.   
Yun ran over to zeno and turned him over. His eyes lazily met Yun’s and Zeno gave him a forced smile.  
“He didn’t talk,” the soldier informed Kuelbo.   
Kuelbo rolled his eyes, “Of course he won’t if his wounds keep healing like this. That is his dragon power.”   
Jeaha and Yun dragged Zeno to a sitting position. Zeno maybe immortal but prolonged regeneration makes him exhausted.   
Yun shook his head, trying to comb the flakes of dried blood out of Zeno’s horribly thick hair.   
“The green one is too weak,” Kuelbo muttered, “Hm... take the boy. Don’t. Kill. Him.”   
The door creaked open again, the guards footsteps seemed like a foreboding drum. He grabbed Yun by the hair.   
Yun squawked and tried to twist away, earning a tighter grip.   
“Hey! Wait,” Jeaha jumped up.   
The soldier poised the familiar edge of a sword against Yun, “Unless you want him to die. You. Will. Stay. Put.”  
Jeaha slinked back and Yun’s arm was jerked. Yun was little more than a rag doll to this man. Yun hugged himself as he was led to a set of stairs. The further down they went the colder it got. Moss grew on the side of the wall. The only sounds was the soldier’s footsteps and the faint sound of water dripping.   
Then the stairs opened up to a hallway.   
Yun say desperation in their eyes. Hungry prisoners laughed as they say him. One was missing in eye. The other a foot, another his teeth. No one was without scars. Yun felt his fear kick into overdrive.   
A iron door slid open and a wooden chair sat in the middle with restraints.   
Yun wasn’t directed to the chair he was lead to the chains hung from the ceiling. He was jerked up and hung the shackles snapped on to his arms. They seemed to echo on the walls.   
The soldier took a lever and Yun’s arms were slowly raised my over his head and he was on his tip toes.   
“Now, you’re going to tell me all about your princess and your dragon friends, and... this hak.”   
Yun gritted his teeth. He wasn’t stupid. Yun clenched his fists.   
“No.”   
“Wrong answer,” white hot pain racked across his back.   
Yun heard someone scream. The walls yelled back as a second stripe swiped his back. He stared at the floor as he saw tears, sweat, and blood fall around his feet like rain.   
“Now,” the soldier came around and grabbed his face, “Are you going to tell me about your acquaintances?”   
Yun laughed, “I’ll tell you all about my acquaintances, but my family is none of your business.”   
It was about an hour in until Yun finally passed out. For the first time, Yun woke up being bandaged.   
Zeno was hunched over him looking more angry than Yun had ever seen him.   
Yun tried to speak but his voice was gone from screaming. Zeno put his hand over the boy’s face, “Shush lad, you did well. Please rest. Zeno will take care of you.”


End file.
